


The Empath and the Wendigo

by NicNack4U



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Action/Adventure, Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Puns, Case Fic, Chaptered, Character Death, Dark Abigail Hobbs, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Will Graham, F/F, Family, Flashbacks, Friendship, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannigram - Freeform, Humor, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Magical Realism, Marissa Schurr Lives, Mentioned Mischa Lecter, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Mystery, POV First Person, POV Will Graham, Romance, Season/Series 01, Slow Burn, Suspense, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Will is hired by Jack Crawford to catch the notorious serial killer Hannibal Lecter. Jack doesn't realize how big of a mistake he made until it's too late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my new fic! It's a Beauty and the Beast-inspired AU and it will be Hannigram. I'm sorry there are so many tags, but they are all very important for the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated.
> 
> Please enjoy and buckle in safely for this wild ride!

 

 

 

 

 

    I arrived at the castle's iron gates, they were locked shut like a prison. I gazed up at the huge, gray stone castle as it towered over me like a cliff. My heart was beating in my chest like a drum and my hands were shaking like a leaf. I took a deep breath and started to walk along the mossy, green path in front of me into the misty air....

 

But I'm getting too far ahead into my story. My story really starts 3 weeks ago. I was in my lecture theatre, getting ready to teach FBI trainees in Quantico, Virginia. I was interrupted in arranging my lesson plans by Head Special Agent Jack Crawford. 

 

"Hello again, Jack. What brings you here to my hallowed halls," I asked him him with what I hoped was a friendly smile. I avoided eye contact with him, staring at his tie while my fingers fiddled with the lesson plans. They were laying down on the teaching platform, just waiting for tired trainees to ignore them while they gossiped none-too-subtley behind my back. 

 

"Well," Jack sighed tiredly, running a hand over his receding hairline. Uh-oh. He has a look on his face.  _That_ look. He always uses it to get me to help him work on cases. And everytime I give him the same answer with the same friendly firmness: 

 

"No, Jack. Absolutely not. No."

 

"Oh, c'mon, Will," Jack groaned. Oh, great. Now he's begging like a child who refuses to eat his dinner but wants his dessert.

 

"C'mon, Will. Please? We really need you here on this case. We're at a dead end, here. We've tried digging up everything we could on Lecter, and so far, we've found nothing. We triple checked. As far as we know, all his family are dead and have been for years. He has no friends, and never did. He leaves no evidence behind. But he does take trophies, we know that much."

 

"Hmm," I hummed. Alright, Jack. Now you've got me intrigued. Just what is Lecter hiding and what is he doing with his trophies? I want to know. So yes, I'm going to take this case on. I just have to be extremely careful. I have my own secrets and demons to hide, after all.

 

"Alright, Jack," I shrugged casually and calmly. "I'll help you out."

 

"Yes!" Jack cheered, fistpumping the air. He slapped me on the back in what he must have thought was a friendly gesture. I hid a grimace and a sneer. 

 

Oh, poor, stupid Jack. You unfortunate soul. You have no idea just what you've gotten yourself into.

 

"I'm tellin' ya, Will, you won't regret this!" He pointed at me with a grin as he stormed out of my classroom in bouncy energy.

 

Oh, I won't regret anything at all, Jack. But you most certainly will.

 

I smiled smugly to myself as I waited for my students to arrive.

 

Let the games begin! I can't wait to play.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! In which Will gets stressed while looking over files on Hannibal and de-stresses in a slightly different way than canon Will. Also, he stops a male pig from harassing a young woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter to everyone in the US! I hope you all enjoyed it and had a good day and evening. 
> 
> Here's an Easter present for everyone. I hope you like it! 💜💜

 

 

         **Chapter 2**

 

 

 

 

 

  A huge pile of manila folders sat in front of me, filled with information on Hannibal Lecter. They sat on my desk, the only one I own in my home in Wolf Trap, Virginia. I usually use this desk for my fishing gear. But I set all of that aside now to focus on Lecter.

 

Most of the things in folders is information we all already know: He's in his 40's, he's Lithuanian, he went to boarding school in France when he was a teenager, he had a younger sister who mysteriously died shortly after their parents died in a car crash.

 

The sister, though.... She's a mystery. Even with what we know about Lecter, not much is known about her. No one knows how she passed away or why, and even with my empathy "gift", I can't figure it out.

 

And I don't know how, but I have a huge gut feeling that Lecter didn't do it. He wouldn't. He cared about his little sister, that much I can gather. Almost like a daughter, rather than a sibling.

 

Could she be a clue? Could Lecter's sister's death help us figure out why he's a cannibalistic serial killer?

 

I set aside the folders and rub at my tired eyes. Time for a break.

 

I gather up the usual things I use just for ocassions such as this and do what I normally do when I take a self-demanded break:

 

I hunt. But I don't hunt the way hunters usually do. No, I have my own way of doing it. I do a different type of hunt.

 

I smile to myself calmly, checking to see that my dogs are fed and watered, making check and double check that their beds are in their usual places. They are. Good.

 

I whistle an old country tune as I piled my hunting supplies in the truck, sitting it all down next to me.

 

I buckled in, turned the heater on and tuned in to a country radio station I frequently listen to. 

 

I tap along to the beat of the song playing as I pulled out of my driveway, smiling freely and widely, singing along in a loud, off-key, not even caring.

 

I'm in an excited hurry. It's been a long while since my last hunt, and Crawford putting me in charge of the Lecter case has me excited for a new hunt.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 I've been driving around town for a good few minutes now when I see an older man harassing a younger woman.

 

I stop my car and decide to intervene.

 

"Excuse me, but you need to leave this young lady alone," I speak to the older male in a calm but firm tone.

 

He turns away from the girl to glare at me. "Screw you and fuck off. Mind your own fucking business," he spat at me angrily. 

 

Oh, he really shouldn't have said that. I sigh and roll my eyes, then walked over to him, getting behind him. I put both of my hands on either side of his head and twisted it so that it broke in an awkward angle. 

 

His eyes were open unnaturally wide and his mouth hung open in a permanent silent scream.

 

I dropped him onto the asphalt, uncaring if he landed too hard or not.

 

I then look up at the girl he was bothering. She looked shocked, but also relieved.

 

"Ah," I winced, rubbing the back of my neck in a nervous gesture. Force of habit. "I'm sorry you had to see that, miss. But I'm glad that you're alright now. I mean, at least he's not bothering you anymore now, right?"

 

I smile at her hopefully and kindly. She looked at me in fright, but it didn't look like she wanted to run away from me, screaming bloody murder. Literally.

 

"Um," she replied to me in a shocked daze. She blinked rapidly. "Thanks. I think."

 

She shook her head, smiling at me reassuringly and waving a hand dismissively. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Not law inforcement, anyway, I mean."

 

I nodded, still smiling in that I-hope-I'm-being-genuinely-nice-and-not-creepy sort of way.

 

"I," she continues, pointing behind her. "I'll just go now. Go back to my house. I live just a block away. Thanks again for your help!"

 

I open my mouth to speak, maybe offer a lift, I don't know, but she waves me off with a kind smile. "No, don't worry. I'll be okay. I'll be quick. Thanks again for your help!"

 

She waved goodbye and jogged away, heading home. I waved goodbye when she looked back for a second.

 

I waited until she was fully gone before I lifted up the dead body of her harasser and threw it in my trunk, covering it with old clothes I keep in the back for ocassions like this. 

 

Hopefully the scent of dog hair will throw off any suspicion.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will takes his kill back home with him. Plus, he also gets a call from Jack Crawford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! New chapter! Hope you like it. ♡♡

 

 

 

 

    **Chapter 3**

 

 

 

 

    I had to be very careful in getting the body back home with me. There was a cop and his partner who liked to hang around the road a block or two from my home. They usually pulled over drunk or high underage teenagers, but sometimes they would stop adults too.

 

Checking and double checking to see if they were around, I breath a sigh of relief when I don't see anyone else but me on the road. Well, me and a few stray chickens and cats. 

 

I carefully avoided the animals as I sped home. I'm feeling content and satisfied as I drum my fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song playing on the radio. 

 

Another successful hunt, so far. Haven't been caught yet. No close calls, either. Been doing this since I was a young teenager and haven't gotten into trouble yet. My dad taught me how to hunt, using both definitions of the word, and he taught me how to avoid getting caught.

 

Still, he told me to also always be careful. Be on your toes and watch your back always, 'cause you never know what will happen or when.

 

He was a hunter himself and never got caught, to my surprise and excitement.

 

My dad was my hero. Still is, all these years later, long after he's gone.

 

But just because he didn't get in trouble doesn't mean I won't. 

 

I know very well to be careful. I have to be extremely careful now that I'm sort-of working with Crawford and the FBI. For now.

 

But I shouldn't worry about it, right? I mean, I've always gotten away with a good hunt. This time should be no different, right?

 

If fingers do get pointed in my direction, I'm hoping I can get away with pinning the blame on a Lecter copycat from some loony fan of his. I'm hoping no one would dare to call me a loony fan once my kills get noticed.

 

Lecter and I's kills may be similar, and we may both take trophies, but my style of getting rid of the body is different from his.

 

Lecter turns his kills into beautiful works of art.

 

My kills are not. I just dump what's left of the body into a river or the ocean, or I destroy the evidence in a bonfire.

Tonight, I'm choosing the latter.

 

Once I arrive home, I quickly set everything up in my shed and ran inside the house to check up on my dogs.

 

Good, they're doing good. They were just laying down on their beds in front of the unlit fireplace and immediately jumped up when they saw me. Their tongues darted out and back in as their tails wagged.

 

"Hey," I chuckled, crouching down to pet them and rub their ears. "Hey, guys. I missed you too. Hey, listen. I gotta take care of my new hunt, gather up some meat for us. And then, I'm gonna come back inside and spend time with you. How does that sound?"

 

My answer was excited barks and yips. I laughed and pet them all one more time before running back outside to my shed.

 

When I got back to the body of the pig, I quickly shed his clothes, shoes and socks off of him. He was completely nude now. 

 

I tossed his clothes aside in a "To Burn" pile and took a moment to look at the body.

He was athletic and obviously took very good care of himself. He was in shape and from the look of it, in perfectly good health, too. Good.

Nodding in satisfaction, I retrieved a duffel bag full of surgical equipment.

 

I took out a scalpel from the bag and start carefully cutting into the body, opening it up to view the internal organs.

 

Just as I thought. Perfectly healthy.

 

I gathered the meat I wanted from him, cutting when I needed to, to make organ harvesting easier.

 

I drop the organs into a bucket near my feet and washed my hands thoroughly and carefully in a small sink I had installed for things like this.

 

I take a step back to admire my work for a moment. My heart races like a marching drum and I feel like I'm a god amongst mere mortals. Pigs, all of them.

 

I sneer at all the wasted potential of humanity. Instead of filling their lives with happiness, selflessness, gratefulness, giving, care and love, they are all hypocrites that all act disgustingly the same while pointing fingers at each other like spoiled children who have never heard the word "No" in their lifetime.

 

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I grab the pig's body and drag it out to my yard, near my fire pit. 

 

I start a bonfire and toss the body into it, watching in relieved satisfaction as it burns to an unrecognizable crisp. I'm hoping that there will be absolutely nothing of him left once the fire dies down.

 

I go back inside my shed, washing my hands again. I pack everything else back up in the duffel and close the bucket shut. 

 

I take the duffel and bucket inside the house with me, setting them down on the kitchen counter, for now. 

 

My dogs bark and yip excitedly when they see me.

 

I chuckle walking over to them and crouch down to their level.

 

"Hey, guys. Missed you too," I tell them with a real smile and a laugh. I scratch their ears and pet them, smiling at their happy barks and licks. 

 

We all piled around the fireplace, them on their beds and I dragged down my pull out bed from my couch, putting the mattress on the floor. 

 

I poured myself some whiskey in a shot glass and just got comfortable with my family. 

 

This is the life. Me and my dogs, my family. We're family. 

 

I love my life and I don't want it to ever change. 

 

I was then interrupted by my phone ringing. The caller ID informed me that it's Crawford. Great.

 

I answer and wait for Crawford to speak, knowing full well that he'll skip out on pleasantries and get right to business.

 

"Will, get down here to the lab NOW! We've got a breakthrough on Lecter!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's the real, edited Chapter 4. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 4**

 

  Jack and I stood in the BAU science lab with identical poses: Crossed arms and deep, attentive scowls.

 

Zeller gestured to the deceased young woman who was lying down on her back on the examination table. Her eyes were closed. Forever.

 

But, as beautiful as she must've looked in life, she looked gorgeous in death. 

 

There's a subtle art in death. Not everyone can appreciate it, and I honestly feel almost sorry for the sheep called my fellow humans who can't see the beauty. 

 

"Our vic is 26-year-old Susannah Godfrey. We believe - "

 

"Ah, no," Price interrupted Zeller, pointing at him. "You believe. But hey, go on. Continue." 

Zeller, Jack, Beverly and I rolled our eyes in unison. "Continue, Z. I need my beauty rest and to be home with Bella," Jack snapped, gesturing to the victim.

 

"Right," Zeller sighed. "Anyway, we believe Ms. Godfrey here was a vic of Lecter's. Her internal organs are missing, as well as her left arm, as you can see here."

 

Zeller motioned to the body with a hand. Jack and I nodded.

"Will? Your thoughts on this?" Jack asked me. 

"He's... testing us," I spoke slowly, easily slipping into Lecter's mind like a warm bath after a long day at work. I love being inside his mind. It's very fascinating, and I'd like to see more of it. 

 

"He's been watching us and this was a test to see if we've been paying attention to him. Because he's an attention starved showman. He loves having an audience witness his... art."

 

"Plus," I concluded. "This is his way of getting my attention, as well."

 

"What for, I don't know," I lied with a shrug. I did know why, of course. I knew Lecter was just trying to get my attention because he either somehow knows I'm a killer, or he suspects there's that certain darkness within me, and he's trying to manipulate it to make it come out. 

Oh, I love this. I can't wait to find out which one of my guesses is right. 

 

Either way, I absolutely love Lecter's brilliantly evil mind. 

 

I hope that this is finally my chance to meet him. I hope that I can subtly give the suggestion to Crawford. 

 

"He never left home, right?" I asked Jack. "He still lives in Lithuania?"

 

"Yeah," Beverly Katz answered. I always liked Beverly. I feel like we could've been best friends, had I not been born a monster in human disguise. But being friends with her now would be tricky and dangerous. Best to leave her alone, just in case we get too attached to one another and something happens to her.

 

"Never left home," she continued. "Always preferred to kill there."

 

I watched her eyebrows scrunch together in confusion as she shook her head. "But how in the Hell did he kill her if he's still living at home? Did he sneak over here to the US to kill her? And if so, why? This would also mean that he's here. In the US." 

 

"Or," I said, putting the pieces together in my mind. "Maybe he had someone do it. Someone he's known for years. Someone he's close to. Someone who worked for his family and now works for him."

 

I let the others stew on my words as I stood back and kept quiet while they went back-and-forth. 

I was, of course, interrupted from enjoying a moment of peace by Jack Crawford. 

"I don't like this, Will," he growled. I fought with myself to not show my true self. Calm down, Graham. It isn't time for that yet.

 

But oh, the urge to kill Crawford is very strong in this moment. 

 

On the bright side, for me at least, Crawford said the one thing I've been impatiently waiting for him to say:

 

"Will, you're going to Lithuania to catch the evil, sick SOB yourself. No ifs, ands, ors, or buts about it."

 

I tried very hard not to grin in happiness as Jack warned me to be careful and dismissed me to go home to pack for my trip.

 

"Oh, don't worry, Jack. I'm always careful," were my parting words to him with a cheeky wink. I waved goodbye to the science team. 

 

Once I left the building, I laughed in my truck all the way home, while singing along to country songs on the radio. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chaper 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dog fluff and Will/Alana friendship fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Super sorry I'm updating super late, but Real Life stuff got in the way. My birthday was back in May on the 19th and then I had family stuff. And I recently moved house! 
> 
> I like it. It's nice. :D 
> 
> I'm happy to be back though, and super excited to finally write more!! 
> 
> So, here we go, ya'll! It's a short but also cute and fluffy one! 
> 
> Will spends some time with his dogs and gets a call from Alana Bloom. 
> 
> ENJOY!! :D
> 
> More to come SUPER soon, I promise and swear!

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 5**

 

 

 

        Packing for any trip - especially one you have to take by airplane - is equally parts stressful and calming. Mostly stressful, of course. More-so when you have a pack of dogs that you can't take with you and you're very reluctant to leave them behind. 

 

Luckily and thankfully, I called Alana earlier and asked her to watch them for me while I'd be away, and she agreed. 

 

Winston, the newest addition to my family pack of dogs, whined at my feet and gave me a look of sadness. He was begging me not to go. 

 

I let out an amused exhale through my nose and gave him a friendly closed-mouth smile. "Aww, I'll miss you too, buddy," I crouched down to his level and pet his head, scratched lightly at his ears, and pat his belly when he rolled over. 

 

Laughing good-naturedly, I stood back up and adressed each member of my furry, four-legged family. "I'm sorry, but I have to go, guys. I'd been wanting to meet Hannibal Lecter for so long, and now's finally my chance to do so." 

 

I then smiled sadly as they whined, begging me with their eyes. I made sure to give all of them extra love and care, gave them extra food and water even though I know Alana wil be doing much of the same while I'm away. 

 

I just wanted to take care of them and spend time with them as much as I possibly can before I have to leave. 

 

We were interrupted though by, of course, by my phone ringing loudly. The sound of my ringtone echoed loudly through the house and bounced off of the walls. 

 

Sighing in frustration, I looked at the caller ID. I smiled. Oh, it's Alana. Thank God it's not Jack. 

 

"Hey, Will," she greeted me cheerfully.

 

"Hey, Alana," I answered. 

 

"I just wanted to let you know I'm on my way." 

 

"Okay, that's great to hear, Alana. Thanks for telling me."

 

"Anytime. Can't wait to see those cute dogs of yours. And I hope you don't mind, but I'm bringing Applesauce with me." 

 

I laughed when I heard Alana's dog bark in answer at her own name being said. "That's fine, Alana. They need a friend to play with, so I'm glad you're bringng Applesauce." 

 

"I hope they'll like her." There was worry in her tone of voice.

 

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll be fine and become fast friends," I said. 

 

"Okay, great," she replied in relief. "So, see you when I get there, then?" 

 

"Yeah, see ya when you get here, Alana. Bye."

 

"Bye for now, Will." 

 

We ended the call at the same time. I shoved my cell phone back into a hidden pocket on the inside of my jacket and did a quick re-check on everything. 

 

Okay, so I'm all packed up and ready to go. My dogs are fine. Alana is on her way here to dog-sit. There's leftovers in the fridge for Alana, and some money just in case she wants to order pizza or Chinese take-out. 

 

Now, all's that's left to do is wait for Alana's arrival. 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airplane travel is the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Airplane travel is the worst. 
> 
> I wouldn't know, I've never been on a plane. Yet. Maybe someday I will be. 
> 
> But our dear Will certainly knows all about air travel being the worst.

   

 

 

 

 

 

                                            **Chapter 6**

 

 

 

 

 

Airplane travel is the worst. Kids screaming, talking loudly and kicking the back of your seat. And their parents are no better, with half of them smelling like they haven't showered in a week and conversing very loudly. Especially the ones who just love to share their backwards political and social views with the rest of the plane's inhabitants. 

 

Sighing in frustration as quietly to myself as I could, I popped a few aspirin, thankful that I had my window seat to myself. Hopefully the medicine will knock me out cold 'til we get to Lithuania. 

 

Memories came to me in the form of dreams:

 

_I was ten and it was the summertime. My father and I stood in the shed we had in our backyard in Louisiana. A man of about 40 with dark hair and dark eyes with very pale skin laid out in front of us on a rickety, old wooden table._

 

_His mouth was duct-taped; His hands and legs were bound with thick rope. His eyes were bulging out, out of fear and he was on the verge of crying._

 

_He thrashed to and fro, side to side, trying in vain to break free. But to no avail._

 

_My father sneered in disgust at the man. "Try ta break free all ya like, ya sack of crap. Y'ain't gettin' outta this alive."_

 

_I saw my father's facial features soften when he turned back to look at me. "Now, see here, Willie?" He gestured to the other man._

 

_I sliently nodded._

 

_"This... this so-called 'man' here," my dad jabbed a thumb behind himself. "He likes girls, Willie. Little girls. Likes 'em a lot."_

 

_My nose scrunched up in disgust. My father nodded in agreement and we tossed the other man glares in perfect unison._

 

_"Now, Willie, what should be done 'bout that?"  My father asked me as he turned his head back 'round to look at me._

 

_And that was the day my whole life changed. That was the day I became a serial killer._

 

 

 

My second kill happened when I was eleven. This one was an accident. 

 

_It happened after school had just let out for the day. I was in a hurry to go home. I had no friends. Most kids just avoided me like the plague. Some others liked to pick on me._

 

_One in particular liked to harrass me the most. It was a short, chubby boy my age. He was Caucasian and tanned. He wore blue camo T-shirts, ripped blue jeans, a military haircut and a seemingly permanent smarmy look on his face. I never bothered to learn his name. Didn't care what it was._

 

_"Yo, Graham!" He shouted at me as he approached me. Sighing, I rolled my eyes and turned to begin my short walk home. Just as I started my walk, the kid jerked me back._

 

_"Didn't yer daddy ever teach ya to listen when somebody's talkin' ta ya, Graham?"_

 

_I nodded in fake cheerfulness. "Oh, yeah. Taught me lots o' manners." I smirked. "He also taught me not to waste my time with douchebags like you and to fight back if you start it."_

 

_He got angry with me for that. So, of course, he started a fist-fight with me. Kept talking while we were beating each other bloody. I just wanted him to finally shut up._

 

_I was so angry and frustrated with the kid that I didn't even notice that I had beat him to literal death until someone pulled me off of him. My father was called up to the school to talk to the principal and school guidance counselor._

 

_Thankfully, no cops were involved and my dad talked the principal out of expelling me, but I was suspended from school for three weeks. I had to do schoolwork and homework either at home or the public library._

 

_Instead of being angry, my dad was proud of me. He took me out for ice cream with what little money we had leftover for that week. We took our ice cream cones to-go and walked in the park. We sat on some swings and finished off our cold treats there, my dad asking me questions about the fight. Like, "Who started it? Who hit first?"  and "How'd ya feel while whalin' on the kid? How'd ya feel after? How d'ya feel now?"_

 

_The rest of our time at the park was just us sitting there on the swings in silence, just enjoying our father-son bonding time together._

 

 

My third kill happened when I was thirteen. I hadn't killed in a while before then. My father wanted me to take a break for a little bit and just enjoy being a kid. But then, a couple days after turning thirteen, something happened. 

 

_There was a lot of bullying goin' on towards elementary/primary school-level kids. High schoolers kept picking on them on the school bus. Unfortunately for the bullies, I was on that bus, too. I kept watching them all the way towards my stop. I memorized every detail about them efore jumpng off at my bus stop, running towards my nhouse to tell my dad about those high school punks._

 

_We devised a plan together to have the bullies meet us at our house. Surprisingly, they agreed. Idiots. And that was how murder number 3 happened._

 

I was shaken out of my memory-dreams by a stewardess. "Please pardon me, sir, but we've landed." 

 

I sat up and straightened myself out, removing my glasses and rubbing at my tired eyes. I smiled at her in thanks. She returned my smile and moved on to address the other inhabitants of the plane. 

 

I gathered up my things all together and waited until the aisle was a bit clearer so I could exit the airplane without much delay. 

 

When I was finally able to exit the plane, I stopped in shock. In front of me was a sleek, shiny black Bentley. And standing in front of the closed passenger and back doors was Chiyoh and the very person I was so very anxious-excited to meet. 

 

Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

 

He seemed to have noticed my excitement, because he smirked. "Hello, Will Graham. It's a  _pleasure_ to finally make your aquaintance." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
